secret_20_replacement_bcs_i_lost_the_first_onefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Fredbear and freinds/Sanders Sides Fifth Frick-fracking part
Patton was in his room, which was illuminated in it’s nostalgic, golden glow. He was running around, tears just running from his eyes freely, like a river flowing down into a waterfall. He was hugging pieces of Thomas’ memories, from even the simplest Pound Puppy, to framed photographs, of Thomas, his family, his friend, and even the other sides. He was holding them, close to his chest, sobbing and weeping, causing his carpet, blue polo, and part of his cardigan to become damp. … It was a week after Thomas had witnessed what Logan had been hiding. And that one, singular week had felt like a living hell to him. He could only sleep when he literally passed out from exhaustion, he couldn’t even bring himself to get up to start researching for a video half of the time. He barely practiced, and stopped cooking. He stopped watching his weight, and everything, he felt, started to spiral downwards. His alarm clock blared, and he opened his eyes, and slammed down on the off button. He stiffly sat up, and rubbed his eyes, before throwing his legs off of the bed and standing, with a loud, drawn-out yawn. He began to trek down the stairs, passing by his bathroom before doing so, and peering away from his framed pictures, which had become normal for him by now. He poured nothing more than a singular bowl of cereal, and sat at his couch, opening Netflix and re-watching Parks and Recreation for the umpteenth millionth time. He sat back and ate, letting the show play as his mind slowly drifted. He thought, his mind having gone to the issue with Logan a week ago. The bottles. The bottles, labelled with different emotions. He sighed, and sat down his bowl, before moving to his normal place in his living room. He cleared his throat, and called out. “Patton?” It took a few moment, but Patton arrived, with his larger-than-normal, beaming smile. “Heya kiddo, what you need?” “Hey, Patton, I needed to… Ask you something.” “Well, shoot kiddo. Your ol’ pa’s not afraid to answer a few questions.” “Well, I-“ Thomas was interrupted by Morality ducking and covering his head, shouting “HE’S FIRING INTO THE CROWD!” Thomas froze for a moment, his mouth agape as he tried to get what joke there was, before it clicked into his mind, and he snickered softly, beginning to laugh. Morality laughed with him, smiling. “Alright now kiddo, what did you need to talk about?” Thomas sighed, with a small smile now. “Well, about a week ago, I… Went into Logan’s room.” “Oh, really? How’d you get him to let you do that?” “… I, uhm… I don’t… Okay, I didn’t, but I had justified reason, and what I found out might help me with… Whatever’s going on.” “What do you mean by that?’ “I mean… You’ve started to get more sensitive to happy memories, Romans started to get more and more… Anxious? Scared? Dejected? And Logan’s barely even been out of his room, even when I know I’m being unproductive. And, last week, when I went into Logan’s room, I… I saw this shelf, just lined with bottles. They were filled with glowing liquids, they were labelled with things like happiness, grief, anger-“ Patton spoke softly. “I guess you could call that bottling up emotions.” “And I don’t know what it mea-“ Thomas froze as what Patton said registered in his mind. He slowly turned his head towards him, and stared for a moment. “… What did you just say…?” “Oh, just made a bottling up emotions joke. Continue.” “… Bottling emotions… Bottling emotions, that’s it! Thank you so much Patton!” He quickly ran over, pulling Patton into a hug, who, confused, returned it. As Thomas let go and ran off, Patton said. “… Heh, yeah… What did I do?” After Thomas disappeared up his stairs, Patton slowly shrugged, and sunk back down into his room, to continue doing his… Important things. Category:Blog posts